


В одном из миров

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из возможных историй</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одном из миров

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Шуршунка, Umbridge, Toriya  
> Предупреждение: АУ в каноне

Времени друг для друга у них, как всегда, слишком мало. Поэтому, когда Гокудера появляется в кабинете, Тсуна уже ждёт его, стоя у стола.  
Гокудера подходит стремительно и одним быстрым, жадным движением притягивает Тсуну к себе. Папка с документами падает на стол, громко хлопнув о полированную поверхность, тут же забытая Тсуной.  
Гокудера не выпускает его из рук, мягко подталкивает в сторону приоткрытой двери, ведущей в спальню. Тсуне достаточно одного прикосновения Гокудеры, чтобы завестись, и в том, что они каким-то чудом добираются до кровати, не разбросав одежду и не разбив что-то по пути, заслуга целиком и полностью последнего.  
Гокудера, всегда собранный и сдержанный, только кажется холодным, на самом деле у него внутри тлеет сухой огонь, мгновенно вспыхивающий от ответной искры. Тсуна тихо стонет, чувствуя горячие и жёсткие ладони на своей коже. Нетерпеливо стягивает с Гокудеры одежду, бросает на пол, и, накрывая губами изгиб шеи, кусает бледную кожу. Когда Гокудера вжимает его в кровать, время перестаёт иметь значение.

Тсуна лежит среди смятых простыней, подперев щёку, наблюдает за Гокудерой, пока тот неспешно и не напоказ, одевается. Глядя в окно, он щёлкает пряжкой ремня и застёгивает мелкие пуговицы на рубашке, пряча в вырезе непременные цепочки.  
Тсуна ласкает взглядом строгое, серьёзное лицо – Гокудера вообще часто хмурится, словно чем-то недоволен, и редко улыбается даже ему.  
Когда Гокудера поднимает с пола чёрно-жёлтую форменную куртку, Тсуна не сдерживает тихого вздоха.  
– Что? – от Гокудеры это, конечно же, не ускользает, и он бросает на Тсуну внимательный взгляд.  
– Ты будешь смеяться, если я скажу.  
– Разве я когда-нибудь смеялся над тобой, маленький босс?  
Именно так он почти всегда зовёт его, часто – по фамилии, реже – по имени. И совсем редко – «мой Десятый». Последнее Гокудера говорит в исключительных случаях. Шёпотом выдыхает на ухо, бережно придерживая ладонью за затылок, и у Тсуны от одного этого подгибаются колени, если, конечно, к тому моменту он ещё стоит.  
– Нет, никогда… – Тсуна собирается с силами и продолжает, сбивчиво и быстро, боясь передумать. – Знаешь… я думаю, что всё не так, как должно быть. Что это какая-то нелепая, дурацкая ошибка: ты – и не рядом. Что где-то, что-то пошло не так… Мне кажется, ты всегда должен быть со мной, на моей стороне – эгоистично, согласен, но я не могу…  
Тсуна замолкает, всё-таки опасаясь наговорить лишнего. В спальне становится слишком, до страшного, тихо, а затем Гокудера оборачивается к нему:  
– Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, – и от выражения грусти и сожаления, промелькнувшего на его лице, у Тсуны перехватывает горло.  
– Я скажу Занзасу, что ты должен сопровождать меня на переговоры с Бьякураном, – вырывается у него, но Гокудера чуть качает головой.  
– У тебя есть твои Хранители, и твоя Правая рука.  
Тсуна упрямо молчит, а Гокудера, застегнув куртку, подходит ближе. Упираясь коленом в кровать, наклоняется к нему и, сжав ладонью растрёпанные волосы на затылке, целует с неожиданной нежностью – глубоко, медленно. Тсуну начинает бить мелкая дрожь, а внутри всё сжимается от неясного чувства, похожего на отчаяние. Он обхватывает любовника за шею и, приподнявшись, тесно прижимается к нему. Обнажённую и, как часто повторяет Гокудера, нежную кожу холодят, слегка царапают металлические змейки и пуговицы варийской формы.  
Поцелуй, оставляющий после себя вкус горечи на губах, Гокудера разрывает первым.  
– Не делай глупостей, мой Десятый, – он ласково улыбается, отчего сердце Тсуны едва не пробивает грудную клетку.  
И время замирает.


End file.
